


Indulge a Little

by TheJudicator (EmperorsVornskr)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emperor Armitage Hux, Genital Piercing, Nonbinary Ben Amidala, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Quickies, Senator Ben Amidala - Freeform, Senator Ben Solo, Senator/Emperor AU, Smoking, Trans Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/TheJudicator
Summary: A prompt filled from my tumblr! More non-binary Senator Ben Amidala and trans Emperor Armitage Hux. Indulgence leads to more carnal enjoyment.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677616
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	Indulge a Little

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pangaea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/gifts).



> I'm quarantined for two weeks, so I'm taking prompts over on my blog! https://emperorsvornskr.tumblr.com/prompts

The Emperor was pacing. Again. 

Senator Amidala blinked liquid amber eyes slowly, languidly, at the restless white figure that crossed their room back and forth in a near frenzy. They sighed, a long, soft sound of exasperation, and shifted on the chaise longue. 

Their black silk robes made a soft, shushing sound over the burgundy suede as they stretched long legs cased in dark hosiery before crossing them again delicately at the ankles. The polished heels of their shoes clicked against the frame of the chaise longue, bringing the Emperor to a halt in mid-stride.

Emperor Armitage Hux looked over his golden epaulet-adorned shoulder and glared, his grey-green eyes flashing at Senator Ben Amidala. Ben locked eyes with him and pulled a cigarra from the side table.

They slid it into a long stemmed holder, lit it, and took a long, indulgent drag. The room filled with the smell of clove, paricha spice and carababba tabac as Ben exhaled slowly, never looking away from Armitage.

“Do you mind?” he asked irritably, and Ben lifted well groomed eyebrows at him. 

“Do I mind what, your Eminence?” they asked lightly, almost innocently.

“Smoking, while I am _thinking,”_ Armitage all but snarled. Ben laughed and held out the cigarra towards him invitingly.

“Come, Emperor Hux,” they said sweetly. “Indulge a little.”

Armitage hesitated, clearly torn between trying to come up with a solution to the economic crisis on Dantooine that had occurred during the war, as a result of a blockade gone wrong. He and Ben had been arguing non-stop about it until Ben had sighed and gone to lounge on the chaise longue, stretching out their long elegant body in their even more elegant- and slightly scandalous- black robes with the bared chest, the gold jewellery and see-through sleeves.

And now, they were tempting him, stretched out tantalisingly, with an equally tempting spiced cigarra, amber eyes lined in kohl glittering from under lifted brows.

“Indulge a little,” they repeated, almost a croon. “You’ll burn yourself out, otherwise, my Emperor.”

The way their full lips formed the words, the way their voice said _My Emperor,_ lilting and sweet, the scent of the cigarra, the empty space of the suede chaise longue that they patted beside them with a manicured, bejewelled hand...

Armitage couldn’t resist.

He gave up trying to wear a path in the fragrant fijisi wood floor and slid off his heavy greatcoat, setting it aside on the back of a chair. Ben sighed, an almost affectionately impatient sound, and patted the cushion again.

Armitage crossed the floor and sat beside the Senator carefully, so as not to muss his white uniform. He took the cigarra holder from Ben and put it to his lips, taking a long, enjoyable drag. The taste of carababba, paricha and clove filled his lungs, the tingle of nicotine hitting his bloodstream shortly after, and he sighed silently, smoke unfurling from his nose.

Ben smiled, painted lips curving.

“Feel better?” they asked. Despite himself, Armitage nodded and took another drag before handing it back to Ben, who pointedly ran the mouthpiece over their lower lip before putting it between their lips for a smoke.

“You are horribly indecent,” Armitage commented, smoke curling between his teeth. Ben grinned and snorted smoke from his nose in amusement.

“Only with _you,_ my Emperor,” they retorted. “No one else takes me seriously- they know better.”

“And I do not?”

Ben’s smile widened.

“Clearly not.”

They leaned against him, their lean waist pressed to Armitage’s thigh. Ben reached up and rested his hand on Armitage’s shoulder, red nails gleaming against the white gaberwool.

“You still overreact to my advances and puff up like tooka-cat.”

“Because it’s inappropriate,” Armitage replied, stiffening at Ben’s familiarity. “ _You_ are inappropriate.”

“It’s only inappropriate if we let it be,” Ben replied, removing their hand- but dragging their long nails down Armitage’s back as they did so, and they smiled as they felt a shudder run through the Emperor’s body.

Ben sat up and leaned towards Armitage, chest pressing to his back as they moved to put out the remains of the cigarra. Their jewellery clinked and chimed, and Armitage’s breath hitched. 

Ben giggled.

“Oh, sorry,” they said in mock apology, but clearly delighted. “I inadvertently made a mess.”

Armitage blinked and turned to look at Ben over his shoulder. Before he could ask, Ben was pressing a slender fingertip to his lips, running the long index finger over each lip, tracing the curves with both fingertip and eyes.

Armitage’s pale freckled cheeks went blood red, and he stammered as Ben pulled their finger away and showed him the red cosmetics.

“You had lips covered in my rouge,” Ben said softly.

“Inappropriate,” Armitage sputtered as Ben wiped his hand on a handkerchief and tossed it away onto the side table.

“No, this is inappropriate,” Ben replied, grabbing the Emperor by the waist and pulling him bodily on top of them. As Armitage made a sound of protest, anger, Ben silenced him with their mouth, fingers tangling into the Emperor’s red hair.

Armitage only fought it for an instant before he caved and returned the hungry kiss. Ben smirked, and slid their hand down Armitage’s back, then up, under the tunic, fingernails grazing over bare skin.

The Emperor bit down on Ben’s lip, tongue sliding into their mouth, and Ben sighed happily, running their tongue over Armitage’s, tasting tabac, spices and clove, as well as a hint of the brandy he’d had earlier.

"How many times must we play this game, Armitage?"

"As many times as it takes for us to tire of it," Armitage replied, smiling for the first time in hours.

All the while, both of them had stopped touching one another, and had moved their hands to fumble with clothing- Armitage with his belt and pants, Ben with their robes and hosiery belt.

Ben already knew Armitage wasn’t going to fully remove his pants- he would never be caught with his pants down- so they didn’t protest when he broke the kiss and got up, pulling his pants and underwear down just enough to give Ben access. He turned, getting on his knees on the end of the chaise longue, hands gripping the back.

The sight of Armitage in the vulnerable position, with his bare ass and glistening cunt, just barely visible between the hem of his white tunic and the waist of his white pants, nearly drove Ben into a frenzy as they ripped at their hosiery, their cock springing free.

Ben pushed their robes aside, moving behind Armitage and grabbing his hips with eager hands. They knew the Emperor would never allow anyone else to see him in this way, would never allow himself to take this vulnerable position with anyone else, and that knowledge only drove Ben’s arousal to greater heights.

The thought that they both might be walked in on only made the spice to the situation all the hotter.

Ben rubbed the head of their cock against Armitage’s wet slit, feeling his arousal slip over and around their erection. Ben teased for a few moments, rubbing and pressing the slick cock head against Armitage’s own swollen cock.

Ben let out a delighted gasp as they felt something new.

“Is that... Armitage, when?”

Armitage shot a feral grin over his shoulder at Ben.

“Just after the last time.”

Ben purred in enjoyment as they rubbed their cock over Armitage’s, reveling in the feel of his new vertical hood piercing, the barbell rubbing and sliding over the slit of their cock. Judging by the sounds he was making and the way his cunt grew even wetter, even warmer, Armitage was enjoying it, too.

“Ben, please,” Armitage gasped, arching his back and pressing his cunt closer to Ben’s cock, his greedy, hungry slit hot against their throbbing cock.

“As you wish, your Eminence,” Ben purred, and slid in their thick cock to the hilt, their balls pressing against Armitage's crotch.

Armitage groaned in pleasure, hunching his shoulders as he pressed his forehead to the back of the chaise longue, rocking his hips against Ben’s. Ben thrust inside the Emperor, their hands slipping around Armitage’s thighs to find his cock, the piercing, and flicked it with their fingers, rubbing and rolling the barbell over his small throbbing cock.

Their lover’s reaction was instantaneous- his cunt clenched tighter around Ben’s cock, a low, throaty moan escape him, and somewhere between the sighs, the groans and panting, Ben’s name was woven in as he came.

“Harder,” Armitage managed. “Come inside me.”

Ben tilted their head, lovely lined and gold-dusted eyes widening.

“Armitage, are you sure?”

He panted, and shot another smile over his shoulder.

“Indulge a little,” he said with a smirk that was not entirely in control, given how he was being pounded from behind.

Ben needed no further permission, and bent low over Armitage, pressing their lips over his ear, the back of his neck, teeth seizing an earlobe and tugging as they pounded hard and fast into his Emperor’s hot wet cunt.

A moment later, they stiffened, fingers curling in the white uniform, hips pressing flush and firm against Armitage’s backside as they spilled ropes of seed into his hungry cunt.

They fell forward, the two of them, Armitage clinging to the back of the chaise longue in order to support himself and the weight of the Senator who was now boneless and heavy against his back, their cock still periodically twitching inside him.

“That has to be a record,” Ben said breathlessly, pulling themselves up and extricating their cock from Armitage’s cunt with a rather vulgar wet sound. They reached a long arm over to the side table and grabbed the handkerchief, holding it out to Armitage.

“What has?” Armitage asked, snatching the cloth and folding it up a bit before jamming it between his legs in an attempt to stop the flow of Ben’s seed from his cunt. He pulled his clothes back up and refastened his belt, standing up to smooth out his uniform. Ben watched this all with adoring amusement as they tucked their softening cock back into their thong and hosiery, rearranging their robes.

“It only took an hour before we gave up the pretense and fucked,” Ben said.

Armitage flushed, but said nothing, picking up his coat and putting it back on.

“No post rut smoke?” Ben called from the chaise longue as they squirted a few puffs of perfume into the air in a blatantly poor attempt to cover the smell of sex.

“I have work to do, Senator,” Armitage replied. “I... will see you later.”

“Mmm, I know you will,” Ben agreed, watching him go with a triumphant smirk on their lips- which were bare of rouge.

All of it was now on Emperor Hux’s ear and neck.


End file.
